


not a bad thing

by letterstojoshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Escort Service, Eventual Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterstojoshua/pseuds/letterstojoshua
Summary: when life gives you lemons, squeeze them in people's eyes
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	not a bad thing

hindi alam ni seungkwan kung paano na naman magsisimula. kanina pa siya nakaupo sa waiting shed sa may kanto di kalayuan sa bahay nila at dis oras na ng gabi, pero wala talaga siyang lakas para tumayo at tuluyang umuwi.

sa isip-isip niya, baka nagugutom na ang dalawang kapatid. alam niyang umaasa ang mga 'to sa lechong manok na pinangakong iuuwi, pero lumamig na yung manok at lahat, nakatambay pa rin sya sa labas.

na-lay off kasi sa trabaho si seungkwan. 50% ng mga empleyado ang natanggal, at dahil bago lang siya, isa sya sa mga nasali. bilang final pay, binigyan sya ng limang libo ng amo. _limang libo_ para sa separation pay na kahit masyadong maliit, hindi na niya kinuwestiyon dahil puchu-puchung kompanya lang naman talaga 'yon at buti ngang may ibinigay.

ngayon, iniisip niya kung paano niya pagkakasyahin ang limang libo sa gastos sa paghahanap ulit ng panibagong trabaho, pambaon ng dalawang kapatid sa eskuwelahan, at panggastos sa araw-araw.

"tanga-tanga ka talaga." walang gana niyang iniangat ang paningin sa taong nagsalita. tumabi ito kay seungkwan at marahas na hinatak ang plastik ng lechon manok. wala na siyang energy kaya hindi na siya nakipagtalo.

"wala nang silbi tong manok na dala mo. pinakain ko na yung dalawa dahil ang tagal mo dumating. kawawa naman yung mga bagets! kung hindi ko pa binisita, hindi ko pa malalaman na nagugutom!" given the chance, walang ibang ginagawa si jisoo kundi ang talakan si seungkwan lalo na kapag kasali sa usapan ang dalawang nakababatang kapatid. matagal na kasi nila itong kapitbahay at kung may tao mang naka witness nang paghihirap nilang pamilya mula nang iwan sila ng mama nya, si jisoo iyon.

"natanggal ako sa trabaho, kuya." mula sa nakairap na mata, lumamlam ang paningin ni jisoo sa katabi. kakagat pa lang sana siya sa leeg ng manok na hawak, pero agad niyang binalik ito sa plastik at niyakap mula sa gilid ang nakababata.

"sorry." mahinang sabi nito habang nakasandal ang ulo sa balikat ng katabi.

"gaga." nabasag ang boses ni seungkwan pero agad siyang huminga ng malalim para hindi magtuloy ang mga luha.

sa totoo lang, wala naman kay seungkwan ang mawalan ng trabaho. sanay na siya magpalipat-lipat dahil hindi talaga sya napipirmi sa iisang lugar noon. gawa nang hindi nakatapos ng college, tanggap niya na yung hirap na kaakibat nito. kung sa kaniya lang, wala lang naman talaga. pero tuwing naiisip niya ang mga kapatid…

"sabi ko naman kasi sa'yo dun ka na lang sa club ng jowa ko magtrabaho." bumuntong hininga si seungkwan at pinitik ang noo ni jisoo dahil sa sinabi nito. inis na kumalas sa yakap ang huli dahil sa ginawa ni seungkwan at umirap ito ng malala.

"ge, irap pa. mahanginan ka sana." minura siya ni jisoo bago tuluyang kinuha ang leeg ng manok mula ulit sa plastik at pinapak ito nang walang alinlangan.

"ayoko ngang maging escort. paulit-ulit ka naman, kuya." it was a genuine retaliation from the younger's side. to be honest, hindi naman masama ang suggestion ni jisoo. jeonghan, his boyfriend, owns a decent club. pang mayaman ito at by membership lang ang siste. sabi ng kuya, he's just gonna entertain some guest lang naman daw kung kailangan. hindi naman daw sila maiinvolve sexually dahil prohibited iyon.

but the thought of his face being posted on a site, kahit na private, tapos ay isa sa pagpipilian ng mga kapitalistang walang magawa, doesn't sit well with him. kahit pa sabihing people person sya, hindi niya pa rin kaya ang ganoong level ng "entertainment."

ilang buwan na rin niyang tinatanggihan ang offer nito at habang tumatagal na nagkakanda leche leche ang buhay niya, parang gusto na lang niya bumigay dahil sa malaking pera na makukuha.

"the offer still stands, you know. imagine-in mo na lang yung perang makukuha mo bukod sa ipapasweldo sayo. kapag natuwa sayo yung guest, may tip ka pang pwede iuwi. mabibili mo na yung laptop na gusto ni hansol at chan. hindi na rin nila kailangan magpasa ng promissory note kasi mababayaran mo na tuition nila on time. imagine all the good things, kwannie. sayang naman at kamukha mo si mama mary kung di natin pakikinabangan."

hanggang makauwi, hindi na naalis sa isip ni seungkwan ang sinabi ng kaniyang kuya jisoo. (except sa part na sinabi nitong kamukha siya ni mama mary dahil hindi niya talaga alam paano iyon naisip ng kuya.) sobrang contemplation ang ginawa niya at dumating na sya sa point na nakalkula na niya sa isip ang mga pwedeng gawin sa pera na susuwelduhin. 

una, mas madali siyang makakaipon para sa pang tuition ng mg kapatid; pangalawa, makakaipon din sya ng pambawi sa sa bahay nilang nakasanla sa bangko dahil ginawang kolateral ng gagang nanay niya; at huli, mas makakapagpahinga na siya ng maayos dahil kuda at pekeng ngiti lang naman ang puhunan nya kung sakali.

"lord pahingi namang sign?"

**Author's Note:**

> ayoko na! charot hshhshshs
> 
> anyway,, wonjihan are 26 in this fic. seungkwan is 22, and chansol are 18 uwu


End file.
